


Home

by Shiruslayer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awesome Clint Barton, Bucky Barnes & Clint Barton Friendship, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Clint Barton's Farm, Clint Barton-centric, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 19:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13794978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiruslayer/pseuds/Shiruslayer
Summary: Dom Clinta na farmie zawsze był, jest i będzie schronieniem dla ludzi, którzy najbardziej tego potrzebują. Nawet kiedy są oni uznani za bestie w ludzkiej skórze.





	Home

To nie tak, że mu nie ufał. Po prostu zostawienie go sam na sam z jego dziećmi, graniczyło z szaleństwem. Pobyt na Bartonowej farmie zaleciła doktor Cho, a Clint nie był w stanie odmówić. Teraz stał w progu salonu z lekkim uśmiechem i przyglądał się maszynie do zabijania siedzącej na dywanie z Nathanielem śpiącym w jego ramionach. Chłopczyk opierał się głową o klatkę piersiową jednego z najskuteczniejszych morderców, musiał usnąć gdy ten opowiadał mu bajkę. Tuż za nim stał Cooper, najstarszy syn Bartona, który zaplatał przydługie, brązowe kosmyki w warkocze.

\- Cooper? Może dasz już spokój, wujkowi? – zapytał Clint, wszyscy obrócili głowy w jego kierunku. No, poza Nathanielem. 

\- Nie ruszaj się, bo zniszczysz – mruknął chłopiec, delikatnie obracając głowę ducha-legendy, tak aby wróciła do poprzedniej pozycji. Clint przez chwilę obawiał się dostrzeżenia w jego oczach błysku furii albo też zimnej pustki, spiął mięśnie chcąc reagować, ale oblicze człowieka ochrzczonego potworem, pozostawało łagodne i spokojne.

Spojrzenie Clinta przeniosło się na Lilę, która siedziała obok i malowała plakatówkami różnokolorowe planety, konstelacje i planety na metalowym ramieniu. Jak sama twierdziła gwiazda - ta czerwona, największa - nie powinna zostawać sama.

\- Nie przeszkadzają mi – powiedział do Clinta, jego głos był, jakby lekko zardzewiały. Barton dałby się pociąć, że słyszał cień prośby. Ale czy było mu się co dziwić? W końcu ktoś go po prostu zaakceptował, nie nakleił mu od razu łatki mordercy, wyrzutka. W dodatku dzieci nie odczuwały strachu przebywając w jego towarzystwie. Barton patrzył na Pięść Hydry z warkoczykami zaplecionymi przez jego syna, kolorowymi galaktykami na jego ramieniu autorstwa Lili i Nathanielem spokojnie drzemiącym w jego ramionach. Clint pokręcił głową i wycofał się z salonu. W kuchni napotkał zaniepokojone spojrzenie Laury.

\- Spokojnie – szepnął, tuląc ją do siebie.

\- Jesteś pewien? – w jej głosie czuć było niepewność zakraplaną zdenerwowaniem. Clint rozumiał, więc poprosił ją, żeby tam zajrzała. Żona wróciła dopiero po kilku minutach, spokojna i rozluźniona – Mówiłeś mi, że mamy pomóc w resocjalizacji mordercy, a nie, że dostaniemy niańkę do dzieci.

Parsknął śmiechem, po czym pomógł jej przygotować kolację, wsłuchując się w deszcz bębniący za oknem. Gdy weszli do salonu z talerzami pełnymi kanapek, Bucky leżał na kanapie wraz z Cooperem, Lilą i Nathanielem. Dzieci drzemały wtulone w Barnesa – usnęły na bajce, którą im puścił. Wydawałoby się, że mężczyzna również śpi, jednak gdy tylko podeszli bliżej, otworzył oczy i zlustrował ich wzrokiem. Gdy stwierdził, że nie ma żadnego zagrożenia w państwie Barton, znowu je zamknął. Laura i Clint spojrzeli po sobie, starając się nie roześmiać, po czym rozsiedli się w fotelach zajmując się swoimi sprawami. Barton, po raz nie wiadomo który, poczuł ogromne pokłady sympatii do Bucky'ego. Jakiś czas temu uświadomił sobie, że były Zimowy Żołnierz ma tak naprawdę nie więcej niż dwadzieścia kilka lat, nigdy tak naprawdę nie poznał dzieciństwa, które przypadło na czas Wielkiego Kryzysu i Drugiej Wojny Światowej. Tak samo jak Steve. I może i Clint miał miękkie serce, ale widok choć jednego z nich, w tak normalnej, wręcz rodzinnej sytuacji, był dla niego kojący.

Nagle usłyszał, jak klucz szczęka w zamku, Lucky zaszczekał, jednak dzieci nawet nie drgnęły. W wejściu do salonu stanęła Wanda, wycierała włosy w ręcznik, z jej płaszcza kapała woda. Podniósł rękę w geście przywitania, a Laura posłała dziewczynie jeden z cieplejszych uśmiechów, jakie Clint kiedykolwiek widział. Stąpała cicho, nie chcąc obudzić dzieci i Barnesa. Zatrzymała się w przy nich, pogłaskała Nathaniela po główce. Clintowi jak zwykle wydawało się, że Wanda powiedziała: „Wróciłam Pietro", ale nie poruszyła nawet ustami. W końcu usiadła na dywanie, opierając się o kanapę, po chwili wyciągając kościstą, bladą dłoń po jedną z kanapek. W domu rzadko używała mocy - mówiła, że sprawia jej przyjemność robienie rzeczy po staremu, bez dopalaczy. Deszcz bębnił w szyby, a Barton po raz kolejny stwierdził, że jakimś cudem ma piątkę, a nie trójkę dzieci, a stwierdzenie, że rodzina na krwi się nie kończy, jest jak najbardziej prawdziwe.


End file.
